


金苹果

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 二战期间，一个德国普通士兵的日记。
Kudos: 2





	金苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 提及路人/法，慎入  
> 第一人称，日记体

6·22 1940  
不会再有哪一天比昨天更令人激动、难忘、热血沸腾啦！  
就在昨天，法国政府正式投降、我军彻底占领巴黎！  
当我和我的战友们听到这个好消息时，可以想象，我们该有多么欢欣鼓舞！  
我们唱歌、喝酒、顺便去“拿”些我们的俘虏们的金银珠宝，所以当今天从酒馆的地板上醒来时，虽然头痛欲裂，但我依旧感到无比的开心。  
还有什么比——胜利女神最终亲吻了我们——更让一名战士自豪呢？  
今天下午，当我闲逛时，与我同营的、关系还不错的马脸（顾名思义嘛）喊我去昨天那个酒馆，说是有美人可看。  
我一边跟着他跑，一边纳闷，昨天我们可是玩了一晚，怎么这会儿冒出来个美人？  
当我走进小酒馆、挤进人堆后，我被坐在地板上的那个人惊呆了——  
那是我只在电影、不、甚至电影中都未出现过的面容，分明的轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，蜷缩在耳边的卷发……他好似流落人间的阿芙洛狄忒，试想，如果此人再换上干净的衣服、精心打扮一番，那又该是怎样动人的美景？  
他们果然捡到宝了，只是这是个男人，我可无法冲和我有一样身体构造的人发情，而且那纸片般单薄的身体也让我丧失兴趣。  
不过军队里从不少这种人。  
有好事儿的上去摸他的脸，他甩开那只手，于是又有更多的手伸向了他——他的脸蛋、他的秀发、他的衬衣、他的裤子……  
我找了张桌子看他们玩，说来奇怪，那位“爱神”一声不吭，莫非是个哑巴？  
他们兴致正高时，一位长官（令人惊奇的是，那是我们部队的首领）带着随从冲了进来，我以为他也想分一杯羹，结果他却命人把我的同僚们打散了，又让人给那男人套上衣服、把他带走了。  
我们（无论是亲自做的还是围观的）敢怒不敢言，暗自揣测是不是长官要独占美人。  
唉，多么难得的阿芙洛狄忒啊，我们还能再见吗？  
7•1 1940  
我今天打听到了一些不得了的事：上个月遇到的那位美妙男子，他竟然是这片土地——法国的化身。  
当时我在妓院消遣，把那天发生的事讲给我的妓女，谁知她竟然认真想了想，确认那人就是他——波诺弗瓦先生。  
据她说，这位先生向来风流倜傥，她也曾有幸见过他几面，那位先生在声色场里聊政治、聊金融，那只流连于脂粉堆的手轻轻一挥就是数不尽的法郎和千万人的前途性命。  
我见过很多身处权力漩涡中的人，但那位先生，他本身就是权力、就是万众瞩目的焦点，她说。  
她的声音越来越小，我问她：“是不是勾起你亡国的悲痛了？”  
“瞧您说的，先生，”她笑了，眼中含泪，“我这种人，关心这么多有什么用呢？”  
8•25 1944  
我们失败了。  
英国人、美国人还有法国人，他们成功了。  
长官宣布投降时，我坐在广场一块碎石上，看着这不算陌生的地方，不久，或许就是明天，我们就要灰溜溜地滚回老家。  
我瞎了一只眼，估计只剩下妓女愿意爬我的床了——前提是离开法国时我的积蓄能保住。  
我抬头仰望天空，夏季的巴黎很美，这是我在这里呆了四年得出的结论。  
我究竟获得了什么呢？一个即将空空如也的钱袋，还是一只独眼？  
我该怎么面对我的家人呢？听说敌军已经向德国进军了，我还能再见到父母吗？  
我茫然地往回走，经过圣母院时，我停下脚步，希冀求到安慰。  
但这里挤满了人，整条街都是人，不远处有一个简陋的高台，一个男人站在那儿，周围人头攒动、沸沸扬扬，我听不见他在说什么，但阳光普照，我看到了他金色的卷发和挥舞的双手——那是法国！是四年前我在酒馆见到、听妓女提起的男人。  
我呆呆地望着那个富有活力的神袛，突然想到四年前我那个可笑的比喻——阿芙洛狄忒。  
哈，他不是。  
他应当是爱神从牧羊少年手中接过的金苹果，美丽诱人，他的容貌他的身体他的权力他的财富……他是神树汲取天地精华培育出的果实，引得每一个人冒出贪婪的想法，引得每一个人贪恋追逐。  
他就是一切矛盾的源头。  
我慨叹着，怒吼着，失魂落魄地回到了营地，写下今天的见闻。


End file.
